Walking Through Hidden Ways: A Medieval Tale
by Annabelliricci
Summary: This is a fantasymedieval fic about my characters. It takes place in MY world of fantasy. A made up world, but nonetheless exciting. Amani discovers herself a very intimate person, and is experiencing some odd things right now. For some more untouched


Walking Through Hidden Ways A Medieval Tale  
  
Ok, now this is the introduction part of the story. You must read this to understand the characters, their past, their dreams, goals, attributes, characteristics, and standing in this medieval world.  
  
Please, do not copy or use ANY of these characters with out my permission. You may, however, if you chose to ask me first, and say for what reason you may be using them. But if you are to use them, you are to make them behave by their characteristics ONLY, unless with my consent. They are to do things only they would do.  
  
Now, here are the characters.  
  
Amani Rioki: 25 year old sorceress, who is very quiet, and only lets loose when with familiar people, or when in battle. She has long black hair, that is straight as a pin. Her eyes are a shimmering tropical water blue, and she has pale skin. Amani is rather tall, and skinny for her kind, but her womanly attributes(hehe) are not too small, matter of fact. She is undecided about being good or evil, but definatly does not attack any old citizen or wanderer.  
  
Soren Rioki: The younger brother to Amani, he tries to live up to his sisters goals. He is studying in summoning, and is learning the ways of sword fighting. Always dressing in a dark green or black, Soren is rather loud and obnoxious, compared to the well kept Amani. He has scruffy brown hair, with emerald green eyes, and a warm tone of skin. He is not too short of Amani, but is well built, and muscular.  
  
Raylin Rioki: Younger sister to both Amani and Soren, Raylin is envious to both. She has turned herself into a 14 year old devil, and will do anything to seek Amani's death. Unlike her 18 year old brother Soren, Raylin is rather undecided to whether she should speak her mind, or be kept quiet. Raylin has dark brown hair, and yellow/brown eyes which are very menacing. She is on the light side of skin color, and is short, being only 14. She sticks to basic colors for clothes, and is always on top of things, whether they be good or bad.  
  
Those were the main characters. I am going to shorter the descriptions of these other characters. Later on, I will be posting more characters as the story progresses. For now, here are some other characters.  
  
Shayl Pendrelem: Shayl is a quiet guy. Very small, concervative. He is a blond haired guy, 15 years old, and has dark blue eyes. He is friends to Soren, being he learns swordsmanship from him every so often. Shayl is learning to be a dragon keeper.  
  
Emilia Withersan: A very loud, obnoxious 21 year old, Emilia is blond with brown eyes, and very dark skin. She is known to be flirtatious with the guys, most importantly Soren, and is studying in the entertaining healing area.  
  
Seydon Brones: An older guy, 34, who is very talented in magical illusions. He works his mind with tricks to fool the elderly and such. He considers Amani a big threat, considering he follows her day and night, and she is annoyed by his clumsiness. He has brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin.  
  
Kienal Brones: The younger sister to Seydon, Kienal is only 23, and a friend to Amani. She is a big fighter, and enjoys a nice swim. Black hair, green eyes, and a rather pale skin tone.  
  
Ok that ends the first set of characters. Now remember, this is medieval/fantasy times. Do not go thinking they live in a city without technology. It is all from the mind, all their actions. Please don't yell at me if I screw up some of the terminology or the way things were back then.  
  
Well not much more to say accept, ENJOY! I hope you find this story suitable for your boredness needs. Have fun with it! USE your IMAGINATION! Hehe..he...I am scaring myself. Oh I am scaring you too? Well not matter, just ignore my foolishness. Thanks!  
  
~The REAL LIFE Amani 


End file.
